The Wolf of Wall Street
|release date = December 17, 2013 (Ziegfeld Theatre) December 25, 2013 (United States) |runtime = 108 minutes |rating = |language = English |budget = $100 million |gross = $392 million |imdb_id = 0993846 }} The Wolf of Wall Street is a 2013 biographical black comedy film directed by Martin Scorsese, based on the memoir of the same name by Jordan Belfort. The screenplay was written by Terence Winter, and the film stars Leonardo DiCaprio as Belfort, along with other cast members including Jonah Hill, Jean Dujardin, Rob Reiner, Kyle Chandler, and Matthew McConaughey, among others. The film marks a fifth collaboration between Scorsese and DiCaprio. It premiered in New York City on December 17, 2013, and was released in the United States on December 25, 2013, distributed by Paramount Pictures. Plot In 1987, Jordan Belfort (Leonardo DiCaprio) takes an entry-level job at a Wall Street brokerage firm. By the early 1990s, while still in his 20s, Belfort founds his own firm, Stratton Oakmont. Together with his trusted lieutenant (Jonah Hill) and a merry band of brokers, Belfort makes a huge fortune by defrauding wealthy investors out of millions. However, while Belfort and his cronies partake in a hedonistic brew of sex, drugs and thrills, the SEC and the FBI close in on his empire of excess. Cast *Leonardo DiCaprio - Jordan Belfort *Margot Robbie - Naomi Lapaglia *Jonah Hill - Danny Porush *Matthew McConaughey - Mark Hanna *Jean Dujardin - Jean-Jacques Handali *Kyle Chandler - Greg Coleman *Jon Favreau - Lee Sorkin *Rob Reiner - Max Belfort Production Filming began on August 8, 2012 in New York. Jonah Hill announced that his first day of shooting was September 4, 2012. It was also reported that filming took place in Closter, New Jersey and Ardsley, New York. In January 2013, additional scenes were shot at a set built in an abandoned office building in Ardsley, New York. Scorsese's longtime editor Thelma Schoonmaker confirmed that the film would be shot digitally instead of on film. Scorsese, who had been a proponent of shooting on film, shot Hugo digitally because it was being filmed in 3D. The Wolf of Wall Street will be shot and released in digital 2D. Schoonmaker expressed her disappointment with the decision, saying, "It would appear that we've lost the battle. I think Marty just feels it's unfortunately over, and there's been no bigger champion of film than him." Videos The Wolf of Wall Street Official Trailer File:The Wolf of Wall Street - Clip "You Work For Me"|Clip "You Work For Me" Gallery Category:2010s biographical films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s legal films Category:2013 films Category:American black comedy films Category:American business films Category:American films Category:American legal films Category:Fiction with unreliable narrators Category:Films about drugs Category:Biographical films about fraudsters Category:Biographical films about businesspeople Category:Films about financial crises Category:Films directed by Martin Scorsese Category:Films produced by Leonardo DiCaprio Category:Comedy films based on actual events Category:Films based on non-fiction books Category:Films featuring a Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films set in 1987 Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in New Zealand Category:Films set in Switzerland Category:Films set in the 1990s Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films shot in New York (state) Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Appian Way Productions films Category:Wall Street films Category:Red Granite Pictures films Category:Films about con artists Category:Self-reflexive films Category:English-language films Category:Trading films Category:Films produced by Martin Scorsese Category:Films Category:Biographical films Category:American biographical films Category:Black comedy films Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Rated R Category:Films based on books Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:2010s films